Mr. Parker
Mr. Parker is Lucas and Clara's Father. He is a Pure Blooded Werewolf, and a leader of a Rogue Pack. Biography Before the Series While Never actually seen till Whispers at Moonrise, He is mentioned constantly. When Lucas was 7 years old and living with his parents still, they lived next door to Kylie. He was a rogue, who had no problem killing small animals, and exposing the dangerous life that came with being a rogue to his young son. Lucas states that both his parents did very bad things and were bad people and because he was young and did not know any better he participated in a lot of it. After Killing Kylie's pet cat, Socks, The Parker's moved during the night like gypsies, and eventually saw no use for their son and left him in the care of Mrs. Parker. After a while of Lucas living with his Grandparents, he came back after his divorce to Lucas's Mother, and wanted Lucas back. Mr. Parker was placed in custody battle by Mrs. Parker where she fought to keep Lucas. She ultimately won custody over him, however he still had contact with his Son. Whispers at Moonrise In Whispers at Moonrise, Mr. Parker was only seen once trespassing on Shadow Falls Territory to speak to Lucas about Clara's disappearance. He made comments about Kylie's pattern and baited her in front of his son. Mr. Parker was present at Lucas's Engagement Ceremony. Chosen at Nightfall In Chosen at Nightfall, Monique mentioned that Mr. Parker practically denounced Lucas after his unwillingness to go through with the Engagement. Physical Appearance Mr. Parker is mentioned to be a handsome man who doesn't look his age, where if you don't look at him long enough he does in fact look younger, but there are subtle things about him that gave away his real age. He is tall, with Jet Black hair with grey streaks at his temples and fine lines around his dark blue eyes. Personality Mr. Parker is shown to be a very cold man, but also very proper and charismatic. HE is shown to think of himself as a superior to Kylie and Della and openly mocked Della, but also had a profound curiosity in Kylie's pattern. Nonetheless he is a sadistic person who has no value for life, viewed no one as his equal and saw others as either tools to be used or obstacles to be demolished. He is shown to be a purist in Werewolf beliefs and is highly prejudice. Powers and Abilities As a Werewolf, Mr. Parker has the following Abilities; * Brain Scanning * Wolf-Shifting * Lunar Empowerment * Enhanced Strength * Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Metabolism * Enhanced Senses * Healing Factor Relationships Family Relationships * Clara Parker * Lucas Parker is his son, They have a very toxic relationship, and fight with each other constantly. This is shown many times during Whispers at Moonrise. In Chosen at Nightfall Monique mentioned that Mr. Parker practically denounced Lucas after his unwillingness to go through with the engagement. Lucas briefly mentioned that his father is protective of him, however this may be a result of animalistic instincts. Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Supernatural Category:Rogues